Lyrics
by Fire Dragon Faller
Summary: Bunch of one-shots based on the lyrics of a song. Chapter 3: It Was Always You - Maroon 5. Requested by: ME. Pairing: Pinecest (don't read if you don't like). Summary: Mabel realizes that her dream boy has been Dipper all along. [Currently accepting song requests]
1. Step Away - Corey Gray

A/N: Lyrics are shown in _Italics._

Song: Corey Gray - Step Away

Pairing: MaBill! (Mabel x Bill)

Summary: Bill is breaking up with Mabel, because he thinks he's too dangerous and might hurt her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls

* * *

><p><em>I don't wanna' be anything other than someone you could leave.<br>_"I'm sorry.." Bill sighs, afraid to show his face. "I can't do this any longer.."  
>"Don't say th-" Mabel tries, but it has no point.<br>"J-Just go. Please."

_No I don't understand.  
><em>How was she even possible to love someone like _him_. He was a dream-demon! What was she thinking in the first place!

_Cause' everybody knows that something always goes wrong.  
><em>"I'm not leaving you Bill!" Mabel shouts, tears filling her eyes.  
>"Yes you are. It's for your own safety. We both know I'll be ending up hurting you eventually." Bill finally lifts up his head, looking straight into the damp eyes of his former lover.<p>

_Love is in my arms every now and again. But I don't wanna' harm you like I know I can.  
><em>"J-Just h-hold me one l-last t-time." Mabel wiped away her tears  
>"I-I c-can't." Bill stuttered.<br>"Please Bill. Don't do this to me!" Mabel screamed desperately. Bill sighed and embraced his girlfriend.  
>"Please don't let go." Mabel whispered in his ear. But he knew he had to let go of her sooner or later. The longer he would hang onto her, the more it would hurt.<p>

_And if it doesn't show, it's because its been so long.  
><em>Bill let go, his nails were digging in his palms. The following words kept echoing in his head: "Don't cry, don't show, be strong." He didn't even know anymore how it was to feel this way. One thing was sure: it sucked.

_So don't believe me cause' I don't believe myself.  
><em>"M-Maybe t-this c-could w-work out.." Bill softly muttered.  
>"Yes. Yes it could! Just give us another chance!" A single tear rolled down Mabel's face, her eyes got back the sparkle that was lost this entire conversation.<p>

_Step, step away from me.  
><em>"N-No. I've done enough damage. You can't stay." Bill felt like he was just punched in the throat. There was a war going on inside of him. Bill loved her, but he knew she had to leave; they couldn't be together. "Just go."

_Stay by your guns and know that I am your enemy.  
><em>"No." Mabel said wiping away her tears. "I'm staying."  
>"Shooting Star-" Bill tried but Mabel interrupted him.<br>"No! You don't understand it do you? I love you Bill! And love is the strongest thing in the world!" She shouted.  
>"No <em>you <em> don't understand! I love you too, but we both know we can't love each other. I'm a demon; I'm dangerous, I could hurt you! And if I did, I would never be  
>able to live with myself; and the worst thing is: I'm immortal."<p>

_Cause' we could pretend for a minute or two, but as soon as it's real I hope you know how to shoo.  
><em>"You won't hurt me." Mabel spoke in a now hysterical high-pitched voice. "I know it! This could work out Bill. You just have to believe in it!"  
>"Stop pretending! We all know this will never work out. Just cut it." Bill said.<p>

_Oh just step away from me.  
><em>"Pack your stuff, you're moving out tomorrow."  
>"Please, please don't do this to me!" Mabel begged him, but Bill ignored her. "BILL DON'T YOU DARE-"<br>"I love you Shooting Star." Bill softly spoke. "And that's why you have to leave."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm currently accepting song requests: just leave a review with which song you want me to write a fic about and which characters should be involved :) Also I want to give some credits to DippandMabes618, for making the fanfiction 'When You're Gone'. I was already planning on making a song fanfiction, but when I read hers, I really liked the style of how she'd written it and I did the same in this fanfiction. You should definitely check it out :)


	2. This Is How We Roll

A/N: Hey guys! This is a request by 'Fan (guest)'. I hope you enjoy reading, and please review! Also requests are still accepted, but you've got to realize that I'm not able to write a songfic about all the songs you request. Oh and you also have to name the characters who should be involved in the story. Enough talking, let's go onto the story!

Song: This Is How We Roll - Florida Georgia Line

Pairing: No pairing, just Soos' and Dipper's friendship :)

Summary: Dipper and Soos go on a mystery hunt together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls

* * *

><p><em>The mix tape's got a little Babba, little Dipper<em>

"Stop it guuuu-huuys," could be heard over the whole forest. Mabel was out with Grenda and Candy, Wendy was 'working', and Grunkle Stan was guiding another tour; so that leaves the two of them.  
>"If you'd stop replaying that remix, I can put on the <em>real <em>radio." Dipper complained to the man-child.

_A little something bumping, thump, thumping on the wheel ride  
><em>Yup, they were on another mystery hunt, looking for the squash with a human face and emotions. Yeah, not Dipper's idea.  
>"AAAH!" Dipper screamed.<br>"Yo dude, maybe you should look where you're riding. We almost tripped over."  
>"Sorry that I was a <em>little <em>distracted." Dipper grumbled.  
>"It's ok, we all make mistakes sometimes." Soos said, oblivious to the sarcastic tone in Dipper's previous words. Dipper rolled his eyes and rode on.<p>

_The mix in our drink's a little stronger than you think  
><em>"You know, I-I d-don't feel so good." Soos suddenly said, and started coughing.  
>"Are you okay?" Dipper asked, concerned about his best friend. "Did you eat something wrong?" Soos' head became a deep scarlet, as he coughed harder. Dipper stopped the golf cart and got next to the man-child. Not knowing what to do, Dipper just awkwardly patted the guy's back. Eventually Soos' coughed something up and was able to breathe again.<br>"I'm okay!" Soos shouted throwing his hands in the air.  
>Dipper smiled and looked down at the ground to see what his friend was choking on a couple of seconds ago; a plastic dinosaur. "Soos.." Dipper shook his head. "Did you seriously drink Mabel Juice?"<p>

_So get a grip, take a sip of that feel right  
><em>"Here take some water." Dipper suggested, handing him a bottle of water.  
>"Thanks dude."<p>

_The truck's jacked up, flat bill's flipped back  
><em>"Can we go further?" Dipper asks.  
>"Yeah, I feel much better now," Soos smiles. "Where's your hat by the way?"<br>"Oh, it's in the cart, it fell off." Dipper says. He puts his hat on and starts the cart.

_Yeah, you can find us where the party's at  
><em>"Now who's ready for some music!" Dipper shouts enthusiastically, throwing his fist in the air.  
>"I AM!" Soos shouts, now also throwing his fist in the air. Dipper clicks on the button of the radio and 'Disco Girl' playing.<p>

_This is how we roll  
><em>"Let's roll." Dipper says in his serious-mysterious tone.

_We hanging round singing out everything on the radio  
><em>"Disco girl, coming through! She looks like you! Oooh-oooh-ooh! Ooh-ooh-ooh!" Dipper and Soos sang in unison. They didn't even notice the staring gnomes, they had too much fun to care.

_We light it up with our hands up  
><em>Dipper's solo was on now, and Soos is waving with his hands left to right. The song eventually ended and the adds were about to begin. Dipper put down the sound and asked Soos, "Hey Soos, which direction do we have to go now?"  
>"Uhh, I think it says left over here.." Soos intensely stared at the journal page.<p>

_This is how we roll, this is how we ride  
><em>As Soos was still trying to figure out if the maps points to the left or not, Dipper took a sharp turn. Soos turned the page around and began to laugh. "Oh sorry dude, hahah, I was holding it upside down." He chuckled, making Dipper facepalm.

_We slingin' up the mud, cuttin' through the countryside  
><em>Turning around, they rushed through a big pool of mud, causing a big splash of dirt to spray over everything in its pad.  
>"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS." The team heard a familiar voice shout at them. Dipper looks to the back to see a with mud covered Robbie cursing them. What the heck he was doing in the middle in the forest remained a mystery, 'cause they rather did not stay to find out.<p>

_This is how we roll_  
>After another half an hour riding through the forest, they were finally there.<br>"Yo dude, you have to look at this, it's smiling at me!" Soos laughs. "And now it's frowning, this is hilarious!"  
>This sure was a fun ride.<p> 


	3. It Was Always You - Maroon 5

A/N: Hey guys, yeah it's me again! Woah I really enjoy writing these stories. This is a songfic that some people may not really like because of the shipping. But I don't care I'm just going to upload it anyways :) It's a bit different from the songfics I've written so far, but I thought it'd be cool to add that first part.

Song: It Was Always You - Maroon 5

Pairing: Pinecest (Mabel x Dipper)

Rating: I think T because it's incest?

Summary: Mabel realizes her dream boy has been Dipper all along.

* * *

><p>It was late in the afternoon. Mabel was just watching tv when Dipper walked in. "Hey Mabes, what are ya watching?" He asked.<p>

"Season 2 of ducktective is on.." Mabel said, clearly she was bored, she was already watching tv since this morning. "Where were you? I've been sitting here all day.."

"Oh.. I was just on a mystery hunt with Soos." Dipper said. "I thought you were out with Candy and Grenda?"

"Nope, they cancelled. Candy had to go visist her grandma and Grenda had drinken too much spoiled milk." She said, trying to hide her disappointment. But Dipper saw right through her, and noticed it anyways.

The slightly younger twin walked towards his sister and sat down next to her on the handrail of the chair she was sitting. "Well, I'm here now." Mabel's eyes light up, causing Dipper to smile. "I can watch the rest of the episode with you?" Hearing those words the sparkle in her eyes disappeared again; she did _not _want to watch _another _episode. Dipper noticed this again and quickly said, "Or we could do something else..?"

Mabel sighed, "YES. I've been sooo bored.." Facing her head towards Dipper she asked, "So bro-bro what are we going to do?" You could finally see her filled with braces smile again.

Dipper thought for a while and then a smirk appeared on his face. "Oh I know something.." He looked straight into Mabel's eyes with a look she'd never seen before, making her very nervous. He lifted up his hand and put his index finger underneath her chin.

Not knowing what to do Mabel jumped up from the chair. As she backed off, Dipper followed her. "Uhmm Dipper..?" She anxiously looked at her younger twin brother, expecting an explanation; but no answer was given. She now felt the wall pressing against the wall, she couldn't go anywhere. She felt so trapped and began to laugh nervously, "S-So what d-did y-you h-have in m-mind?" She asked.

"Shhh," The same finger Dipper had laid underneath her chin a couple of minutes ago he now put on her lips. "Just relax." He whispered in her ear with an alluring tone. But that didn't make her calm at all. She felt her hands become moist, her brother never come so close to her - at least not in this way. What was he thinking?! He couldn't just bail on her for the whole day and then make her feel this uncomforta-

All her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly the soft lips of him met hers. It felt strange, but good. She returned the kiss. It gave her such a rush. She had never felt like this before. But to all good things come an end, he gently put removed his lips from hers and they were able to breathe again.

_"I love you Mabel." _

_Mabel.._

_Mabel.._

_Mabel!_

_MABEL!_

* * *

><p><em>Woke up sweating from a dream, with a different feeling.<br>_Mabel awoke with a jolt. "MABEL!" I hear Dipper shout. "Don't scare me like that again. Ever." He says.  
>"I scared you?!" Mabel was indignant. He was the one who was shouting at her while she was having a wonderful dream about.. <em>him<em>..  
>"Yeah, you were making really weird sounds in your dream, and you wouldn't wake up. I thought you were dying Mabel!" He surely was concerned about her. Mabel giggles at this, if only he knew..<br>Yuck! She was all sweaty. "I'm going to take a shower." She said before heading off to the bathroom.

_All day long my heart was beating, searching for the meaning.  
><em>She turned on the tab and put off her clothes. She stepped in the shower and let the warm water stroke her skin. She tried to clear her mind, but nothing was working. Why the heck was she dreaming about Dipper? And not just in general, why in that specific way? She could _never_ face him again. Everything was different now.

_I was so color blind, we were just wasting time.  
><em>How come she never noticed? And all those signs, how come she never noticed?

_For my whole life we never crossed the line, only twins in my mind.  
><em>What was she supposed to do now? She had always seen him as her by five minutes younger brother. _TWIN _brother. How could she love him, in _that _way?! Also, they don't have secrets for each other, she couldn't just lie to him. She had to tell him. But she couldn't just walk up to him and say: "Hey I am in love with you bye!" Nope, that was insane. But she had to tell him some time.

_But now I realize: It was always you.  
><em>Dipper was always there for her. He was there when she was happy, anxious, insecure, curious, sad, depressed.. He even broke up for her when she was too scared to do so. He sacrificed his awesome job to help her with her boyfriend. He set her above everything he cared about. He was perfect.

_Can't believe I could not see it all this time.  
><em>Why didn't she notice? She've known him since birth, and just now she realize she's _in love with him? _"I can't belive it.." Mabel mumbles to herself.

_It was always you; Now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied.  
><em>She had dated many guys since she came here in gravity falls; Norman, _Gideon_, Mermando, Gabe (almost).. But none made her feel _special_, the way they always described in the books and movies.. Maybe it was because she was already in love with someone else, but she just didn't know.

_It was always you, no more guessing who.  
><em>At least she finally found her prince; her _twin brother_.. She now didn't have to search anymore. She put off the shower, took a towel and dried her body. She looked into the mirror and a bunch of memories rushed through her head.

_Looking back now I know it was always you. _  
>The way she looked at him, firing the gnomes; she knew it was him, she was just too freaked out about it to admit it. She put on her clothes and stepped out of the bathroom to run into Dipper. "I-I'm sorry!" He said immediately. But Mabel didn't care, she just found out who was the man of her dreams.<p>

_"It was always you." _She said, as she leaned forward. And with those words said, she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

><p>AN: So that's it. I hope you liked it! And if you didn't: hahaha, I just wasted your time :) Bye!


End file.
